Exhausted
by Eragonfan22
Summary: Sherlock is sleep deprived and has a headache, he refuses to sleep and wants to keep working a case, Can John convince him to sleep. Oneshot only this is. Review please


Sherlock was stretched out on the couch as he was looking over some case files. He looked stressed and sleep deprived but the detective still kept looking over the files. He had already been working all day on the case and refused to sleep. Sleep was a waste of time to the consulting detective. IT was like Sherlock forgot he was even human sometime. In his opinion the case was more interesting and important than sleep. John had been nagging him to get to sleep, but Sherlock had ignored him. He seemed slightly unaware that it was taking a toll on his body. Or maybe he just didn't care. He sipped his tea and groaned and lay his head back, he did realise a pounding in his head. But Sherlock being Sherlock didn't do anything about it.

Next morning Sherlock was almost half asleep and had an arm across his face. He had given up and been unable to think.  
"Sherlock get some bloody sleep,!" John replied seeing Sherlock laying on the couch. He shook his head in defeat when Sherlock refused to. He knew his friend was exhausted and stressed and was driving himself towards his own destruction. The doctor though refused to let anything bad happen to his best friend.

" I have a headache," Sherlock complained. He rubbed his head sitting up slightly and looked at John and sighed, hoping that his friend would make him feel better. "I can't think,"

"Well yes I would imagine so since you refuse to sleep!" John said getting slightly annoyed with him. He went and got some painkillers and water and passed them to Sherlock. He hoped that Sherlock wouldn't complain about taking painkillers. He sat down on the couch and sighed watching as the detective took the pills and swallowed them gulping down the water. "Get some sleep,"

Sherlock shook his head and crossed his arms as he sat there. He still was refusing to sleep. He sat up and went to grab the case files again. He groaned and lent back and sighed. John took the case files off him looking serious.  
"Sleep Sherlock!" He snapped.

Sherlock glared at John before going to the kitchen to make some tea and get some biscuits. "I'm fine!" He snapped. He had been hardly sleeping at all lately as he was so focused on his cases. He was still being stubborn and just sat down and drunk his tea and ate his biscuits.

"How about a proper breakfast for once?" John said looking at him. He knew Sherlock needed the food despite Sherlock claiming it slowed him down.

"Still have a case.. will slow me down," Sherlock said. He still seemed intent on doing the case and when he was done, he went and had a shower and headed outside after he had gotten ready, leaving his friend to have to go after him.

"SHERLOCK!" John pleaded as he went after him. He knew it was bad for Sherlock's health and as a doctor he couldn't let Sherlock do this to himself.

Sherlock was still refusing to stop hours later, he was exhausted and he was pale from being so tired. John was still following him and trying to stop him going to the crime site and get him to go back to their apartment and get some sleep.

"I'm fine," Sherlock told him.

John just rolled his eyes not believing him. He tried to stop Sherlock and pull him back. Sherlock got annoyed and punched him.

"Just leave me alone John," Sherlock growled. He was getting more and more tired though and was finding it harder and harder to fight back. So he had punched his friend. He was panting and lent against one of the walls of a building and sighed, he slummed to the floor and closed his eyes and mumbled quietly.

"What?" John asked not hearing what he said. He could see Sherlock was giving up though and knelt by him.

"Take me home," Sherlock whispered. He seemed to finally give in as he was too tired. He rubbed his eyes again.

John just lifted Sherlock up seeing that the detective looked close to passing out. He took Sherlock back to their apartment and forced Sherlock to get some sleep. This time the detective didn't argue and closed his eyes as he was exhausted. John seemed to smile as Sherlock finally fell asleep, he had an arm across his face.

"Finally," John muttered, sighing.

**Finished**


End file.
